1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to an applicator device, and more particularly to an applicator device and method for applying dye to hair.
2. Description of Related Art
There have previously been known in the art devices such as "fountain combs" for applying solutions and the like to hair. These fountain combs generally consist of a hollow shaft into which an applied material is housed and a comb portion having apertures between the comb teeth through which the applied material is expelled. However, prior to the present invention, fountain combs and the like have been difficult to operate with one hand regardless of the dexterity or handedness of the operator and have been crudely assembled such that any applicator nozzle thereof expels an uncontrolled flow of material.